One Word
by cureampaffu
Summary: A compilation of YGO one shots that were inspired by one simple word.
1. Annoying

**Title: Annoying**

**Summary: A compilation of YGO one shots that were inspired by one simple word. **

**Warning: Vexshipping for chapter one, folks! Vexshipping for chapter one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, unfortunately.**

-oOo-

Bakura found Anzu Mazaki annoying in so many ways.

She was 'morally correct' and liked to prove it at any given point. She kept bickering with him whenever she saw him about how he was evil and disgusting and then blindly defended the Pharaoh! What was the word for that, anyways? Ignorance? Yes, something like that. She was uptight and ignorant and wouldn't even listen to reason.

Then there was the incredible disappointment he had felt when he'd heard some vicious rumors about the girl.

"She's such a heartless bitch!"

"That Anzu Mazaki? Such a slut."

"I hate that Mazaki whore!"  
>"Hey, did you hear? Anzu had sex with Ushio!"<p>

"God, she thinks she's so cool just because she hangs out with a bunch of guys. Doesn't she know it makes her look like a whore?"

So that had gotten Bakura's hopes up…after all, if she was a heartless bitch, she'd willingly help him in his plans, and if she was a slut…she _was _a very curvy girl. This brought him to his next point.

She was very pretty. Bakura liked pretty things…more accurately, he liked stealing and hoarding pretty things all for himself. So to see some little pretty thing he wanted and not be able to snatch it away was very frustrating.

She was a very annoying girl.

-oOo-

**A/N: There you go, the first chapter! Next chapter will be either Deathshipping or Spaceshipping! Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Broken

**Title: Broken**

**Summary: A compilation of YGO one shots that were inspired by one simple word. **

**Warning: Yaoi! Deathshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!**

-oOo-

Broken little Ryou Bakura lay on the middle of the floor. His eyes stared up blankly up at the cracked ceiling, and although he was bruised and battered, his chocolate eyes were also dry. Ryou was still breathing weakly, and the look on his face was perhaps the most disturbing part of the terrifying scene. It was not a pained grimace, not a sad expression, or a shocked expression…his face was completely void of expression.

Then again, there were two much more alarming things in the darkened room than something as simple as a facial expression. The first was a tall tanned male, who stood in the corner grinning at the scene with sharp canines. He seemed quite pleased with what he had accomplished in such a short space of time. The second disquieting thing was something that seemed much more innocent – a frilly lacey pink dress, not unlike a frock you would see on a little girl's china doll. Ryou Bakura, the broken boy on the floor, had been forced into the frilly thing.

Mariku Ishtar wasn't pleased with his new doll. Not pleased at all. For after all, dolls should be compliant. Ryou Bakura, the broken boy, was not a compliant little thing.

-oOo-

**A/N: One shot number two! I'm thinking of doing at least ten of these. What do you guys think? More, or less? As always, thanks for reading and please please review!**


	3. Domination

**Title: Domination**

**Summary: A compilation of YGO one shots that were inspired by one simple word. **

**Warning: This one shot is a YAOI. Geminishipping, F YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, stop rubbing it in!**

-oOo-

Akefia pushed Bakura up against the wall, an evil glint in his eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to move, dear?" He chuckled a little, and there was a hint of malice in the tiny laugh.

"Oh fuck you." Bakura replied, glaring back at the man. "You don't tell me to do shit, Akefia." He placed his hands on Akefia's bare chest, trying to decide whether or not to play along for a while or just shove the bastard off of him.

He never got to decide, for Akefia snatched up Bakura's slim wrists in one hand and lifted his arms up above his head, against the wall. "Really now, dear? I thought I was in control?" Akefia kept his voice soft, and leaned down, shoving his lips up against Bakura's with bruising force. His tongue tried to explore Bakura's warm mouth, but Bakura kept his sharp white teeth closed.

Akefia drew away, licking his lips. "Fucker." Bakura growled at him, but after a while of living with the pale man, you can tell when he means what he says. And by the soft look in Bakura's normally stony eyes, Akefia could tell that he liked it.

His tanned hand – not the one that still held Bakura's wrists – drifted down to Bakura's ass and squeezed it, hard. Bakura yelped, opening up his mouth, and within a second, Akefia had descended on him again.

When he pulled away again, he asked with a mischievous note in his voice, "So who dominates who, dear?"

-oOo-

**A/N: Wow that sucked. Review, please, and thank you so much for reading! Who should I do next?**


	4. Dance

**Title: Dance**

**Summary: A compilation of YGO one shots that were inspired by one simple word. **

**Warning: This one shot is a YURI!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did.**

-oOo-

Anzu used to spend her days dancing by herself in an old studio, practicing for auditions. Now she spends her days teaching her sweetheart Shizuka how to dance, and taught her routines and they spent hours together every day.

"Anzu!" Shizuka called out. "Anzu, could you come help me with this? I keep tripping!"

Anzu laughed a little. "Over what, Shizuka?"

"I don't know!" She wailed. "Help me!"

"Now you're starting to sound like a damsel in distress." Anzu giggled. "Alright, wait a moment, sweetie."

"Fine…" Shizuka pouted.

"Okay." Anzu said as she crossed over to the younger girl. "What part do you have trouble on?"

"The twirly-lifty part!" Shizuka explained.

Anzu twirled on her toes while lifting her leg. "That?"  
>"Yes!" Shizuka exclaimed. "I keep falling when I do that."<p>

"I'll help steady you." Anzu said as she moved behind Shizuka. She placed her hands on the redhead's tiny waist. "Okay…now spin…great, that was great!"

Shizuka turned her head and looked up at Anzu. "Thank you," She whispered.

Anzu smiled and bent down her head a tiny bit, kissing Shizuka gently. "You're welcome."

-oOo-

**A/N: Yeah, a yuri, finally! Review, please, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Alone

**Title: Alone**

**Summary: A compilation of YGO one shots that were inspired by one simple word.**

**Warning: Angstshipping, so…YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…yet.**

-oOo-

Ryou hated to be alone – he had been lonely for so long that he'd become a rather clingy person. That crushing loneliness had been one of the only reasons he kept the Millennium Ring. It's hard to be lonely with a whole other person living inside your head, after all.

And Malik hated to be alone as well. Because when he was alone, the _thing _in his head became unbearable. _It _mocked him_. It_ tortured him with _it's_ very words. _It_ told him nobody loved him – Isis looked out for him because he was family, Rishid stayed so Malik wouldn't hurt everybody, and his own father didn't love him because what sort of father did what his did to him? _It's_ words always struck Malik hardest when he was alone.

Ryou became closer to Malik after the Battle City tournament. As they grew closer, they grew less alone. And as they got less alone, Ryou opened up to Malik about his fears.

"I'm so…so lonely without him! There just, there was another person in my head, just a while ago, and now he's not there and I don't have – I don't have anyone anymore!" Ryou babbled. "How can I go on like that? You're the only person I can talk to, Malik!"

Malik looked down at Ryou, who had been clinging to his shirt. "You can take Mariku. I don't want _it_." He meant it half-jokingly, but -

Ryou couldn't help it then. He reached out and struck Malik. "I can't – I can't believe you. You have everything that I want but you'd give it away so easily?"

Malik touched his cheek, squelched the sting. "I don't like being alone any more than you, Ryou…And _it_ is the reason why."

Ryou clung onto Malik's shirt tighter. "Oh."

Malik absently patted Ryou's head. "Buck up. At least we're alone together?"

"Huh?"

"If we're alone together, we aren't alone…" Malik mused.

"You're not making sense." Ryou said quietly.

Malik laughed then. "Yes, I am." He leant down and gently kissed Ryou's forehead. "If we're together, we can't be alone, because we've got each other."

-oOo-

**A/N: You can thank Rivertear980 for this! Thankkkkkks Riv! Seriously you're one of the only people that regularly comments/reviews on my stuff. Anyways, fluff. Fluffy fluff where Malik is mean to his yami. :C**


End file.
